


Lilium

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Murder, OOC, Schizophrenia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: El lirio...flor fúnebre y símbolo de la vida eterna después de la muerte...Lleva estas flores a la tumba que cavaste para mí.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una nueva historia, creo que esta ha sido más larga que cualquiera que haya escrito antes. Espero que la disfruten.  
> Las cursivas las utilizo para flashback y para pensamientos/voces.

Sintió sus manos temblar y sus piernas no le respondían.

Miró de nuevo el cuerpo que yacía al final de las escaleras, inerte.

La sangre que brotaba de la cabeza teñía la melena de un brillante color rojo.

El pasillo estaba vacío, pero no tardarían en llegar los alumnos de los clubes. Sin pensar demasiado, tomó el suéter del cuerpo frente a él y tapó su cabeza para evitar que la sangre siguiera derramándose.

Se escondió en uno de los salones hasta que anocheció y todos se hubieran ido, sería más fácil lidiar con un profesor de ronda.

Como pudo, jaló el cuerpo que era más grande que él hasta una zona alejada del edificio principal. Las herramientas del conserje estaban cerca, decidió enterrar el cuerpo en la parte trasera de la escuela, el área en que comenzaba la montaña, llena de hierbas y árboles.

Su madre llamó cuando dieron las 9 de la noche, le mintió diciéndole que estaría con Kensuke y no hubo más preguntas.

Cuando acabó de enterrar a su “amigo” empezó a sentir el peso de lo que acababa de hacer.

_Yo…maté a Mamoru._

+++

 

—¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡AHHHH!!

—¡Ryota! ¿¡Qué pasa?! ¡¿Una pesadilla?!

Vio a su madre entrar asustada. Reconoció su habitación y de pronto pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño.

—Si madre, al parecer tuve una pesadilla.

—Ahh, en serio, no sé que andarás haciendo con Kensuke hasta tarde, pero procura que no sea algo que te haga tener pesadillas, realmente me asustaste demasiado.

—…Sí madre…

—Bien, descansa entonces. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

La habitación quedó de nuevo sumida en la oscuridad. Intentó cerrar los ojos y no pensar…No quería pensar.

—Así que…fue real.

 

+++

 

—Hola Ryo, ¡Wow! mira que ojeras tienes. No pudiste dormir verdad.

Ken había llegado de la nada, y sintió su pulso acelerarse.

—Me dormí hasta tarde estudiando, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Hubiera hecho lo mismo si Mamoru me hubiera prestado sus apuntes. Le estuve llamando hasta tarde ayer, pero jamás me contestó. Bueno, tal vez olvidó cargar su teléfono o algo, siempre es muy despistado.

Su cuerpo se tensó y su respiración se volvió errática.

—Oye ¿en serio estás bien? te ves pálido.

—E-estoy bien, creo que me duele un poco el estómago. Iré a la enfermería en cuanto lleguemos.

—Está bien.

 

+++

 

Tan pronto llegaron se escucharon rumores de que un estudiante había desaparecido: sus cosas se encontraban olvidadas en uno de los salones.

Para el medio día ya era oficial: Fujimura Mamoru estaba desaparecido.

—No puedo creerlo ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿si hubiera llamado a la policía en lugar de pensar que todo estaba bien? pude haber hecho algo.

Ken estaba frente a la cama de la enfermería, a un lado de Ryota que sólo podía observar sus ojos hinchados por estar llorando. Ambos cuidaban de Koki, quien se había desmayado cuando escuchó la noticia.

—Pensar que apenas ayer pude hablar con él…de haber sabido que era la última vez.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

—Debemos ser fuertes Ken, por Kou. Él está más destrozado que nosotros.

—Tienes razón. Gracias por darnos apoyo Ryo, pero no debes contenerte si también te sientes triste, tu condición empeoró después de que nos enteráramos.

—No te preocupes por mí. Ahora lo importante es Koki y Mamoru.

 

+++

 

Despertó y lo primero que miró fue el techo de la enfermería. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana le daba a entender que ya estaba atardeciendo. Volteó su rostro y miró a Ryota leyendo un libro.

—Ryo…

—Kou. Qué bueno que despertaste, estábamos preocupados por ti, te desmayaste en medio de la clase.

—Disculpa por darles problemas.

—No es ningún problema Kou, no te preocupes.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos. Ryota sabía lo que el otro pensaba, pero no quería hablar sobre ese asunto.

—¿Y…dónde está Ken?

—Fue a conseguir algo de comer. No hemos ingerido nada desde esta mañana.

—No tengo hambre—giró su rostro a la ventana—¿cómo podría comer algo en estas circunstancias?

Su corazón se contrajo con la mirada melancólica de Kou. A pesar de todo Mamoru se seguía interponiendo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de los ojos azules.

—Tuve un sueño, él estaba ahí. Escuchaba que me gritaba, me pedía ayuda, pero no sabía a dónde ir. Al final, cuando intentaba alcanzarlo, alguien me detenía… ¿Y si alguien lo tiene atrapado? ¿y si le hizo daño?

—La policía está investigando, debemos confiar en ellos. Por ahora respira e intenta descansar. Mamoru no querría verte así.

—T-tienes razón Ryo…Gracias por estar aquí, acompañándome.

—Es lo único que puedo hace por ti.

 

+++

 

Tras una semana de investigación no se había encontrado mucha información; según las declaraciones de los alumnos, nadie había visto a Mamoru luego de que las clases terminaran, al final se lo había _tragado la tierra._

Por si fuera poco, se acercaban las festividades del pueblo y una lluvia torrencial había inundado parte del lugar. Los vecinos se preocupaban más porque todo quedara perfecto, que por el pobre huérfano que había desaparecido.

Un mes bastó para que su nombre quedara enterrado en el olvido, a excepción de los alumnos de aquella escuela, quienes inventaban rumores sobre la desaparición.

Ryota creyó que su consciencia descansaría finalmente.

_Que equivocado estaba._

 

+++

 

Se quedó al final de la clase como responsable en su salón. Sus demás compañeros lo dejaron solo por actividades extras y tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo.

Cuando se dirigía a la salida de la escuela recordó que había olvidado un libro y tuvo que regresar.

Al entrar de nuevo al salón sintió que se asfixiaba: en el lugar de Mamoru, donde se suponía que sólo debía estar un jarrón con flores, estaba él, observando aquel ramo con un rostro serio.

Intento moverse, pero sus piernas pesaban tanto que parecían pegadas al suelo, no podía y no quería respirar.

_No quiero que me vea._

Como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados, la mirada de Mamoru se conectó con la suya: unos ojos vacíos, sin brillo, sin vida.

—Ryo, deberías llevar estas flores a la tumba que cavaste para mí.

Apenas le dijo eso, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo; resbaló en el pasillo, pero aún así intentó seguir huyendo. 

Esa noche las pesadillas volvieron.

 

 

La tradición era colocar un ramo de flores en el lugar del compañero que ya no estaba con ellos, así que a diario un ramo de flores nuevo aparecía en el lugar que antes pertenecía a Mamoru. Ryota sentía que aquel objeto lo único que provocaba en él era recordar todo lo que había hecho, y que sólo hasta que dejaran de aparecer esas flores, entonces él descansaría. Pero no fue así.

Todos los días tenía sueños extraños, si no era por Mamoru, era una voz lejana llamándolo, sus padres lo llevaron al médico y tuvieron que mandarle pastillas para dormir, pero eso tampoco disminuyó sus visiones. Ya no sólo era en sus sueños, cada vez más veces lograba ver sombras siguiéndolo, susurros, y las miradas de los demás parecían centrarse en él, como si supieran secretamente quién había sido el culpable.

Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era el constante apoyo de Koki, quien se preocupaba por él y lo acompañaba a casi todas partes para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

Esa era su única felicidad.

 

+++

 

**8 años después…**

 

Preparaba el desayuno como todas las mañanas. El cielo parecía despejado, pero según el tiempo para ese día habría fuertes lluvias: debía preparar los almuerzos y paraguas.

Escuchó que alguien caminaba por el pasillo: era Ryota, su pareja.

No era algo nuevo, pero se había vuelto habitual que Ryota pareciera ido, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido movido por alguna fuerza ajena a él; después, lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos fríos, intentado reconocerlo, tal vez; finalmente, el brillo volvía a él y comenzaban la conversación matutina de todos los días.

Mentiría si dijera que se había acostumbrado a ese comportamiento, la verdad era que intentaba hablar con él para saber qué ocurría, pero al final siempre le cambiaba la conversación. Era evidente que el secreto que guardaba era más importante que empezar una discusión de pareja, así que se acostumbró y dejó ese asunto por la paz.

—Te preparé tu caja de almuerzo.

—Gracias Kou —se acercó y besó sus labios—Te he dicho que no debes molestarte, me gustaría que estuviéramos más rato juntos en la cama.

Koki no dijo nada.

 

+++

 

Ryota se levantó antes de las 9 y miró el recipiente que estaba en su mesita de noche.

—Estas pastillas ya no tienen efecto, pude escuchar tu voz en mi sueño.

Una silueta en la pared frente a la cama pareció moverse.   _Seguro te estás riendo de mí_.

—No importa lo que hagas, a estas alturas me he acostumbrado a todos tus trucos. Sabía que eras de esta manera, siempre lo supe.

La silueta había desaparecido.

Comenzó a vestirse para ir a trabajar. Tenía la vida que quería: luego de haber acabado la secundaría se había confesado a Koki, y por difícil que fuera creerlo, incluso para él, Kou correspondió sus sentimientos; iniciaron una relación, vivieron un tiempo en el mismo pueblo donde se conocieron, y cuando entraron a la universidad, se mudaron. Ryota creyó que todo saldría bien, que en cuanto se alejara de aquel pueblo lleno de recuerdos amargos que quería sepultar, finalmente dejaría de ver y escuchar cosas, pero no fue así.

El fantasma de Mamoru lo siguió a todas partes, podía sentirlo mirando todo lo que hacía, incluso cuando intimaba con Koki, pero eso, más que desagradarle, le parecía más emocionante, era como restregarle en la cara que quien había vencido al final había sido él…sólo él.

Pero todo se complicaba gradualmente: sus pastillas para dormir ya no surtían el efecto deseado, y terminaba escuchando la voz de Mamoru en las noches, susurrando a su oído.

Los espejos y las fotografías estaban casi prohibidas, a Koki y al resto les dijo que era porque le parecían cosas superficiales o de personas vanidosas, pero la realidad era que siempre, en cada una de esas cosas, podía ver a Mamoru detrás de él, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, pero con esos ojos tan vacíos, tan muertos, que nunca pudo olvidar.

Tomó su almuerzo con su pareja y ambos salieron de su departamento en un segundo piso.

Hacía algunas semanas el elevador estaba descompuesto, por lo que tenían que utilizar las escaleras. Suspiró fastidiado: odiaba las escaleras.

Desde la parte de arriba pudo ver el cuerpo inerte de una persona en el suelo. Como siempre, bajaba sin dejar de mirarlo, porque cuidaba que “eso” no se moviera.

Era algo tétrico ver ese cuerpo ahí mientras escuchaba de fondo la voz de Koki tarareando alguna canción.

Tomaba su mano con más fuerza y el otro le respondía de la misma manera, sonriendo felizmente.

 

Un nuevo día había comenzado.


	2. Chapter 2

—Entonces…necesita que le recete dosis más fuertes para que pueda descansar ¿cierto?

—Sí, he tenido algunos problemas para conciliar el sueño y eso me ha traído problemas en el trabajo y con mi familia.

—Bueno, temo decirle con mucha pena que esto no será posible. Dosis más fuertes pueden provocarle alteraciones del sueño, y por lo rápido que ha vuelto desde la última cita, puedo notar que ha estado consumiendo el medicamento sin respetar las tomas que le mandé. Lo siento, pero tiene que ir con un psicólogo, su problema ya no es sólo de sueño.

Ryota miró mal a su médico, no necesitaba que alguien le dijera cuál era su problema cuando lo tenía muy claro. Colocó su sonrisa más amable.

—Entiendo, usted es el médico.

Salió de la habitación sin escuchar más. Tendría que buscar otras opciones.

 

+++

 

Miró con preocupación al balcón, aquella situación llevaba repitiéndose desde unas semanas atrás.

Ryota estaba recargado en el barandal mientras fumaba, al principio intentó esconderlo, pero ya que Kou había notado el aroma, decidió hacerlo abiertamente. De nuevo el rubio no pudo obtener una explicación de ese comportamiento.

Su preocupación sólo iba en aumento, así que sólo pudo recurrir a alguien en que tenía mucha confianza: Kensuke.

—Así que ha comenzado a fumar, eso es algo que realmente nunca creí que podría ocurrir.

—No sólo eso. Ha estado comiendo cada vez menos, bajó mucho de peso, está distraído, y debido a que no puede dormir bien por la noche, se la pasa mirando por la ventana hasta muy tarde. No sé si sea capaz de soportar esto por más tiempo.

—Kou…No te preocupes ¿te parece si voy a visitarlos este fin de semana? Tendré unos días libres y sería bueno cambiar de ambiente. Así también podríamos hablar.

—Si no es inconveniente para ti, me gustaría mucho.

—Entonces nos vemos pronto.

 

+++

 

—¡Buenos días!

Ryota miró sorprendido al sujeto que estaba parado frente a él, desconcertado porque su cabeza no asimilaba que esa persona debía estar en ese lugar.

—Ken…¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Eso es lo primero que tienes que decir a tu amigo que no has visto por tanto tiempo? Sí que no has cambiado en nada.

Podía notarlo, aunque Ken era bueno mintiendo. Era obvio que sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, si estaba ahí en ese momento sólo podía ser por una razón: Koki.

—¡Ken! ¡hola! —Koki salió corriendo en cuanto escuchó la voz de su amigo—Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Me alegra verte de nuevo—abrazó a Ken con fuerza.

Ryota sintió una ligera molestia en el estómago, pero decidió ignorarla.

_Se ven bastante cariñosos ¿Kou se comporta así contigo?_

—Vaya Kou, te has puesto mucho más guapo que antes, Ryota sí que fue afortunado contigo.

—¿Tu creciste más? Te ves más alto de lo que recuerdo.

—Un poco—sonrió tímidamente.  

¿Por qué aquella interacción le molestaba? Era Ken, su mejor amigo, él jamás haría algo en contra de él. Se relajó.

_Nunca debes bajar la guardia Ryo-kun, tal vez Ken tiene intenciones ocultas con Kou-kun, como yo, ¿recuerdas?_

Decidió ignorar aquella voz.

 

+++

 

—Entonces ¿te quedarás todo el fin de semana?

—Ese es el plan, lamento si los incomodo un poco, pero, aunque intenté conseguir hotel algo salió mal con mi tarjeta y no pude hacer la reservación.

_Vaya pretexto tan malo._

—No te preocupes Ken, esta es tu casa ¿verdad Ryo?

Koki lo miraba entusiasmado, demasiado feliz. Como no lo había visto hace tanto.

—Es cierto Ken, para nosotros no es ninguna molestia.

—Está bien, entonces, supongo que por hoy estaría bien ir a descansar. El viaje fue realmente agotador.

—Prepare una habitación para ti. Vamos.

¿Por qué Kou era tan atento? No, se estaba haciendo ideas extrañas.

_Me pregunto si realmente es así, ya sabes, hace tanto que has dejado a Kou tan solo, no me extrañaría que buscara calor con alguien más._

—Deja de decir estupideces, él no haría algo como eso. Yo y Koki nos amamos.

_No deberías dejarlos tanto tiempo solos, quién sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer mientras tu no estás mirando._

La sola idea le hizo hervir la sangre. Fue tan rápido como pudo hasta la habitación donde se supone se quedaría Ken y lo que encontró fue… a ambos platicando tranquilamente mientras veían una cámara.

—Ah, Ryo. Le estaba mostrado a Kou unas fotos que tomé hace poco en nuestro pueblo. Ha cambiado bastante, incluso la escuela. De hecho, mira.

Ryota sintió un frío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

En la foto podían verse hermosos brotes de lirios blancos.

_Ese lugar es…_

—Le pregunté al jardinero quién los había plantado porque es una especie que jamás vi por esos lugares, pero él tampoco lo supo, sólo dijo que comenzaron a crecer y como eran tan hermosos decidió cuidarlos.

—Es cierto, son tan blancos y brillantes. Me gustaría haberlos visto cuando aún éramos estudiantes de secundaria, Ryo, tú, yo y…Mamoru —La mirada azul se ensombreció.

_Lo ves, aún me recuerda, pese a todos los años que han pasado._

—Cállate.

—¿Eh? ¿qué dijiste Ryo? —Ken lo miraba con extrañado.

—N-nada, sólo, de pronto me sentí melancólico, ya sabes…por todo lo que pasó.

—Si, es cierto…lamento hacerles recordar cosas tristes. ¡Pensemos en otras cosas! como ¿qué deberíamos cenar esta noche?

—Es verdad. Iré a preparar la cena ahora mismo.

Koki salió de la habitación.

—Lo siento Ryo, apenas llego y ya estoy haciendo que Kou ponga una cara triste.

—La fotografía…

—La…¿foto?

—¿La tomaste al pie de la montaña?

—Si…¿cómo sabes?

—Sólo soy muy observador.

—Son unas flores realmente muy hermosas ¿verdad?

—Yo…odio los lirios.

Ryota salió de la habitación con un rostro serio.

Ken miró de nuevo la fotografía… _¿cómo supo que estaban al pie de la montaña?_

 

+++  


La cena transcurrió de manera normal. Koki y Ken hablaban un montón, y Ryota por momentos se involucraba, sólo para volver a su actitud taciturna de nuevo.

—Oye…Ryo, me preguntaba si las cosas han estado yendo bien —preguntó Ken de manera tímida, algo poco característico de él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, ya sabes, tu apariencia… te ves un poco enfermo.

—Estoy bie…

Contuvo el aire, perdió la sensación de su cuerpo, casi como si flotara en la nada. Frente a él…Fujimura Mamoru le sonreía amablemente.

—¿Ryo-kun?

La mano que lo tocó preocupado le hizo sentir asco.

—¡Aléjate!

El silencio repentino y la cara de sorpresa mezclada con miedo de Koki lo hizo volver a la realidad. En el lugar donde antes estaba Mamoru, ahora estaba Ken nuevamente.

—L-lo…lo siento. Me siento un poco mal, no dormí bien anoche. Iré a descansar.

Salió de la habitación sin dar más explicaciones.

 

+++

 

Ken vio a Koki mirando por el balcón y se acercó a él.

—Disculpa por lo de hoy. Él… se ha comportado de esa manera últimamente.

—Kou…

—Ya no sé qué hacer. Por más que le pregunto siempre evita el tema. Se vuelve más frecuente que hable solo, fui con un médico y me dijo que probablemente son principios de esquizofrenia. Si esto sigue así tendrán que encerrarlo.

—¡¿Qué?!…¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto por teléfono?

—No sabía si decírtelo, pero con lo que pasó hoy…a veces tengo miedo cuando me mira tan serio, como si no me reconociera.

—No debes preocuparte Kou, sé bien que Ryo jamás te haría daño, te quiere demasiado.

—Pero, no sé si yo sea capaz de seguir adelante con todo esto—lágrimas comenzaron a caer, una tras otra—no se supone que diga eso, me siento mal siquiera de pensarlo, pero no tenemos a nadie aquí a quién recurrir, siento que me asfixia el hecho de no poder hacer nada.

Ken intentó consolar a Kou.

—Vamos, no te sientas así, aún me tienes a mí ¿verdad? Estaré ahí siempre que lo necesites—dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza al rubio.

 

+++

 

—Deja de hablarme, es fastidioso y quiero dormir. Hoy hiciste que Kou se preocupara de nuevo, además de Ken.

_Los lirios blancos…la flor fúnebre._

—Cállate.

_Sabes lo que significa…el mismo árbol junto con a brotes de lirios…¿sabes quién está ahí?_

—Cállate.

_Nadie jamás mirará bajo esas flores… ¿qué se esconderá ahí Ryo?_

—¡Cállate!

_¿Puedes estar tranquilo ahora? Yo no lo estaría. Hay alguien con Kou ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no proteges a nuestro Kou-kun?_

—Es Ken, no hará nada porque somos amigos.

_Deberías ver y asegurarte…si no hacen nada, no hay de que preocuparse, y así dormirás tranquilo._

Estaba asustado, la que en un principio era una sombra, cada vez tomaba una forma más nítida, pero a pesar de que en apariencia lucía como Mamoru, lo que decía no coincidía con sus recuerdos sobre él, esa forma de incitarlo era tan…macabra.

No dio más vueltas y caminó silenciosamente a la sala. A mitad de su trayecto pudo escuchar voces susurrando, luego, una escena que lo descolocó por completo: en el balcón, Koki y Kensuke se abrazaban cariñosamente.

_¿Lo ves? tenía razón, también es un peligro para Kou, debes hacer algo…Ken es un mentiroso._

Ryota volvió a su habitación.

 

+++

 

_Es ahora, Ken está dormido, te traicionó, debes castigarlo._

Esa voz insistente…lo hacía sentir miedo, pero no podía detenerla. Había fumado 3 cajetillas de cigarro que tenía en casa, pero no había más; las pastillas de dormir se habían acabado. No tenía como acallar aquella voz.

 _Ken te está mintiendo, no merece estar con Kou. Haz algo Ryo, o te lo arrebatará._  
  


_¡Maldita sea, cállate ya!_

 

+++

 

Al despertar sintió de inmediato el vacío del lado derecho de su cama. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y llamó a Kensuke.

—¿Cómo que no está contigo?

—No lo encuentro por ningún lado, esto no había pasado antes, yo …

La puerta principal del departamento se abrió. 

—Ryota…¡Ryota!

Volteó sin mucha energía a la mitad de su camino.

—¿Dónde estabas? Kou y yo estábamos preocupados.

—Estaba afuera.

Ken se acercó molesto a Ryota, pero cuando tocó su brazo pudo sentir lo frío que estaba.

—Tu… ¿dormiste afuera?

—Sí

—…¿No dirás nada más?… —Koki estaba molesto, frustrado.

—Tomaré una ducha…no tengo hambre así que no desayunaré—se encerró en la habitación.  

 

+++

 

—¿Por qué te tienes que ir ahora?

Ken miraba a Koki y apenas podía soportarlo. En esos días notó que su comportamiento también había cambiado, podía parecer normal por fuera, pero la manera en que hablaba y hacía las cosas denotaban que estaba demasiado frágil emocionalmente. También él necesitaba ayuda.

—Lo siento Kou, realmente me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero debo volver al trabajo mañana—tomó sus manos y las apretó ligeramente—Puedes llamarme por cualquier cosa, no importa la hora. Si tienes miedo sólo …sólo llámame ¿bien? — miró en dirección al pasillo—Me hubiera gustado hablar con Ryo de nuevo, pero ya ni siquiera quiso verme. Temo que mi presencia aquí sólo empeoró las cosas.

—No es así Ken, él te quiere mucho, es sólo que…lo que sea que tenga, lo está afectando demasiado. 

—…Espero que podamos encontrar una solución pronto, pero por el momento me voy…Adiós.

La puerta se cerró, dejando en un profundo silencio y soledad el lugar. En ese momento, Kou sintió que todo comenzaba a romperse y, por alguna razón, el sentimiento de que las cosas sólo podían empeorar desde ese momento se hizo más fuerte.

 

+++

 

Koki preparó el desayuno como todos los días. Se levantó con mucha más energía, a comparación de otras ocasiones. Llamó a Ryota, que había “dormido” en su habitación de nuevo.

Cuando el chico de ojos rosas entró a la cocina, pudo sentir como toda esa energía era drenada.

Frente a él, Ryota parecía más serio de lo normal; las ojeras bajo sus ojos tenían una coloración morada muy poco saludable; la ropa que llevaba puesta se notaba mucho más holgada.

—Desayunarás hoy…¿verdad?

—No tendría por qué no hacerlo —tomo asiento en su lugar habitual, sin embargo, parecía mirar con insistencia la silla que estaba a su lado.

—¿Ryo?

—…

Ni una palabra, ni una mirada le fueron devueltas. Miró el plato de su comida. De pronto él tampoco tenía hambre.

 

+++

 

Ambos se encontraban en su cama, acostados y con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo.

El primer movimiento lo hizo Kou; no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que habían tenido sexo, pero se sintió culpable ya que sabía que había abandonado mucho a su pareja, así que intentó seguir el juego.

Respondió con fuerza el beso, tocando desesperadamente todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos; Koki estaba igual de desesperado.

Ryota volcó a Kou a su lado y se puso encima de él con la intención de quitarle la ropa…

_Me fascina ese rostro de Kou, se ve tan sexy cuando está agitado._

Sus movimientos se detuvieron abruptamente…miró a un lado, donde creyó escuchar la voz, pero no vio nada.

—¿Qué ocurre Ryo?

El rubio lo miraba con duda, intentó no alterarse y continuar, después de todo no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Siguió quitando poco a poco la camisa del pijama…

_Esta vista es increíble, me pregunto si Ken también la disfrutó, ya sabes, la otra noche estaban muy cariñosos._

Intentó ignorar con todas sus fuerzas lo que decía, y continuar con lo que hacía.

_Y tal vez, cuando dormiste afuera, ambos se metieron en esta cama. Seguro Ken escuchó esos lindos sonidos que hace Kou …mira, de hecho, tiene una linda marca de beso en su estómago, y eso no lo hiciste tú porque ni siquiera has estado con él._

Ryota dirigió su mirada al estómago de su amante, y creyó que perdía el control ahí mismo. Tocó la marca y la apretó con fuerza.

—¡Ouch! Ryo, ¿qué pasa?

_Lo negará si le preguntas, jamás dirá la verdad. Justo como tú…_

—Cállate…

Intentó tomar entre sus manos el cuello de Kou…

_Vamos, ¡hazlo!_

Se detuvo y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Koki miró aquella escena sin entender nada de lo que había pasado.

 

+++

 

Miró por décima vez a las chicas que lo observaban, no le quitaban los ojos de encima y ya se estaba incomodando bastante.

_Te miran raro porque tienes una horrible cara. Tan sólo mírate por la ventana._

Ryota observó su reflejo, y el aire dejó de pasar por sus pulmones un momento.

—¿Q-qué me pasó?

Su reflejo le devolvió una apariencia descuidada, un rostro demacrado y un cuerpo que parecía muy frágil. Era un perturbado total.

—¿Qué me hiciste?

_Yo no te hice nada. Así te has visto desde hace bastante tiempo, y pese a todo Koki siguió contigo. No puedo creer que hayas intentado hacerle daño._

—¡Yo no…!

Observó a su alrededor y las personas lo miraron asustadas, la mayoría se había alejado de él.

_¿Por qué confiarías en mí? Además, eso tal vez era otra cosa y no una marca de beso. Ken es nuestro amigo ¿por qué te quitaría a Kou sabiendo que eran pareja?_

Sentía que se volvería loco, ¿qué tramaba ese sujeto diciéndole eso ahora? ya había intentado lastimar al rubio por esas cosas que le metía en la cabeza.

_Ya llegamos a la estación._

Ryota miró al exterior y reconoció de inmediato el lugar. Salió apresurado, empujando descuidadamente al resto de personas.

Caminó por largo rato aquel sendero lleno de hierbas hasta llegar al pueblo en que creció. Al lugar donde todo había ocurrido.

Habría querido ir a su hogar y ver a su madre, pero en sus condiciones eso sería peor. Después de todo, no era necesario postergar por más tiempo lo que había ido a hacer.

_Oh, así que irás a…_

La escuela se erigía imponente frente a él; un montón de recuerdos desagradables lo golpearon al instante.

 

 

_—¿De nuevo irás con Kou hoy?_

_—No, hoy dijo que debía volver antes para ayudar a su madre con algo, pero mañana iremos a un café que acaban de abrir. ¿Quieres ir también?_

_Aquella sonrisa amable con la que siempre le respondía le parecía tan hipócrita._

_—Hablaré claro ahora. Me gusta Kou, así que deja de tratarme como a un idiota._

_—¿E-eh? y-yo no lo sabía Ryo-kun, pero…aún si me dices eso, yo no puedo simplemente hacerme a un lado porque… a mí también me gusta Kou-kun._

_Ahí estaba de nuevo con su actitud inocente, pero a él no lo iba a engañar, y tampoco dejaría que Kou cayera en esa trampa barata del chico gentil._

_—¿Acaso crees que engañas a alguien con tu actitud?_

_—No entiendo de que hablas Ryo-kun…_

_—Esa actitud tuya de “no hago mal a nadie”. Haré que Kou se dé cuenta de quién eres en realidad._

_Dio un ligero empujón a Mamoru._

_—Ryo-kun, p-por favor, detén esto ¿es una broma verdad? ¡Ken!_

_—Ken no está aquí, nadie te va a ayudar así que intenta defenderte tu solo._

_Dio otro empujón, un poco más fuerte._

_—Ryo, me estás lastimando, por favor, esto me está dando miedo._

_Mamoru retrocedía lentamente, buscando algo con la mirada._

_—¿No puedes defenderte solo? ¡Vamos!_

_…Otro empujón…luego el sonido de un fuerte golpe…Mamoru ni siquiera pudo gritar._

_Luego, unos ojos sin brillo y el cuerpo de alguien a quien se le escapaba la vida._

Mordió sus uñas por revivir ese recuerdo, tantos años habían pasado y aún así le parecía demasiado vívido, como si hubiera sido ayer.

Miró a su alrededor y había anochecido. Ese era el momento que estaba esperando.

Caminó directo al punto de inicio…los lirios blancos.

Cuando los vio no pudo evitar sentir náuseas, sino fuera porque sabía lo que estaba bajo de ellos, hubiera podido apreciar su belleza.

Fue al cuarto del conserje, pero estaba con llave.

_Es una lástima, no podrás escarbar entonces._

—No importa, tengo toda la noche para eso.

Volvió al lugar de los lirios, y comenzó a arrancarlos.

No sintió pasar el tiempo, tampoco era consciente de nada a su alrededor. Cuando hubo acabado con las flores, enterró sus dedos en la tierra y sacó puñados de ésta, uno a uno, desenterrando lo que ahí estaba.

_Si me encuentras…¿qué harás?¿matarme de nuevo? JAJAJAJAJA._

—Quiero que me dejes en paz, quiero que te alejes de mí, que me dejes hacer mi vida. Quiero que te calles y dejes de confundirme…

Sintió algo sólido bajo sus dedos…un hueso.

Escarbó más rápido hasta llegar a su objetivo: los restos de Mamoru.

—¡Aquí!, ¡aquí! JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡en serio estás aquí! —tomó con sus manos el cráneo de Mamoru—No estás vivo, así que no tendría que escucharte, tampoco tendría que verte, porque no eres real, ¡porque ya estás muerto!

El sonido de unos pasos a su espalda lo alertaron.

—¿Ryo?

Se quedo parado, completamente inmóvil, viendo su mundo devastarse lentamente; su respiración errática hacía que sus pulmones sufrieran; su garganta seca y sus manos frías…La voz de su Koki podía tener tanto poder sobre él en ese momento.

—¿Q-qué se su…pone que es eso?

Giró su cuerpo sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Ahí parado estaba Kou, con un rostro que se encontraba en el límite del impacto y el pánico.

 

…El cabello humano era tan sorprendente, podrían pasar años y éste no se desharía. Mamoru siempre tuvo y tendría una gran cabellera color borgoña…Koki siempre amó esa cabellera…

 

—Ma…Mamo…ru

El rostro roto del rubio, completamente presa del miedo, lo obligó a reaccionar. Corrió en su dirección y lo arrojó al suelo con violencia.

Koki comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero de inmediato tapó su boca con su mano llena de tierra.

Las lágrimas del terror se desbordaban de los hermosos zafiros de su Kou, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Por favor Kou, no grites ¿si? Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?, esto lo hice por ti ¿lo entiendes, cierto? Debes entenderlo, lo haces ¿verdad?

El rubio seguía intentando liberarse.

Sintió una mordida en la palma de su mano.

—¡¡¡¡Ayuda!!!!!

Rodeo con sus manos el cálido cuello del rubio.

—Nghh

—Por favor guarda silencio o te escucharán. Nadie debe saber de esto Kou, por favor. Me alejarán de tu lado…por favor, no luches más.

Juntó su frente con la de Kou, esperando que se calmara…No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de un momento a otro el cuerpo ajeno dejó de resistirse.

Todo se volvió silencio.

—Gracias Kou, yo…

Miró al suelo y reconoció esos ojos de nuevo: sin brillo, sin vida. Tocó su cuerpo, y pudo notar como el calor se perdía de a poco.

—…No…no…esto…

Movió con violencia el cuerpo inerte.

—Koki, despierta…

Acarició con suavidad el rostro, frío y blanco como la porcelana.

Volteó en dirección a los restos de Mamoru, y luego regresó su vista a Koki.

La noche era profunda, sin un rastro de estrellas ni de luna. Un manto oscuro que ocultaba todo debajo suyo.

Tomó un lirio entre sus manos y luego las entrelazó con las de Koki. Se acostó a su lado y se acurrucó en su pecho.

Cerró sus ojos, pero la oscuridad que vio era tan similar a la de la noche, que no supo si estaba soñando o seguía despierto.

 

+++

 

Ken miró la fotografía de los lirios de nuevo. Había algo en esa fotografía que lo llamaba. Recordó que incluso Ryota parecía molesto sobre esa misma foto.

Los días que pasó en casa de sus amigos lo perturbaron más de lo que quería reconocer, pero lo que más le llamó la atención y lo que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, era el hecho de que había escuchado a Ryota decir el nombre de Mamoru mientras conversaba solo.  

Incluso se lo dijo a Koki horas antes, cuando éste le había llamado por teléfono.

_—Ken, necesito que me digas ahora lo que me quisiste decir el día que te fuiste…sobre Ryota hablando con alguien._

_—Oh, eso, bueno… Sé que va a sonar muy extraño, pero…pero estoy seguro de que dijo el nombre de Mamoru._

_—…_

_—También, sobre la fotografía. Se supone que es un primer plano de los lirios ¿por qué sabía que estaban al pie de la montaña?_

_—Tal vez tú se lo dijiste y no lo recuerdas._

_—T-tal vez tienes razón…Bueno, quizá estoy sobre pensando las cosas. No importa, tan sólo todo esto me hizo creer que el problema de Ryo tendría algo que ver con la desaparición de Mamoru, algo que pasó en aquel entonces, o algo relacionado con el lugar donde crecimos._

_—Está bien Ken…Gracias._

_—Pero ¿por qué me preguntas esto?_

_La llamada se cortó._

Tan sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien. Quiso creer eso, pese a la fuerte sensación de malestar en su pecho.

_Todo estará bien._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, o algo parecido a ese sentimiento XD  
> También espero que no haya sido tan confuso, hubo algunas situaciones que ocurrían simultáneamente o saltos de tiempo no necesariamente notorios.


End file.
